


In The Stage Lights

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Sexual Content, use of strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"This club was Rythian’s job, it wasn’t him. It was a place that gave a decent pay cheque, required no skills and the hours were fair. The only rules were to keep your mouth shut when working and to look past the ogling eyes." </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Stage Lights

Heavy dark tiles unquestionably sank to the lowest spot on the trimmed list of important aspects of the sultry and hazy club. Cluttered tables and chairs, cemented tall stools and laidback booths were the varied given options for desired levels of comfort, though the view in each positioning outweighed whether a cushion was plump enough. Lights reduced just enough to hide barefaced customers whose attention drew like a moth to its flame as the stage lights burned at the skin of the fundamentally scandalous entertainment.

Countless heavy liquors ranging to even the cheapest beers to pass health codes standards dotted above the bar’s counter, displaying their variety through image rather than purely name. Weekday nights for such an establishment would be expected to have less of an attendance, but loyal regulars never missed their cue to pack in tight. No patrons ever seemed to be like the others next to them, every size, shape and kind the less than ethical building drew in, its shows never boring a single mind.

Slipping between crowded tables and the few swept off their feet servers, Rythian hid his face from the utterly organized chaos. Improbably enough, he felt more exposed dressed in his regular clothes on the floor of the club rather than his work day attire on the presented to be glamorous stage. In the back of his mind he feared being recognized by those who felt at home in the overused sweaty seats. He was filled with anxiety about potential groping and less than flowery pickup lines.

This club was Rythian’s job, it wasn’t him. It was a place that gave a decent pay cheque, required no skills and the hours were fair. The only rules were to keep your mouth shut when working and to look past the ogling eyes.

Another skim of his legs against a customer’s chair and Rythian internally cringed; he didn’t even dare look at who he bumped into, afraid of any interactions. He looked up and ahead to deter any conversation, even as he reminded himself a friendly chat wasn’t the intention of a single mind in the club at any night. His eyes caught his saving grace as he finally reached the end of the maze that led up to the sleek and modern bar. Hanging wine glasses shined gently in the misty lighting on the serving side, adding to the allure to quench his thirst.

Scanning down the bar he was stunned by the empty stools but his mind soon stirred an answer, “Not the greatest view if your back is turned…” His voice rasped softly as he summoned a chuckle, glad to have a space to himself.

Letting his sight wander again he spotted Ridge the owner of the club behind the bar a few feet away leisurely cleaning a glass. His proud jaw gummed at the air as he whispered what was assumed to be directions for the worker next to him that was shrouded out of view in his shadow. Ridge could be described as an entrepreneur of sorts, always having his hand in more than one honey jar. He had a knack for finding a need in society and capitalizing on it before any early backers even caught wind. Ridge desired a monopoly and with the club that’s exactly what he achieved. 

Tempted by the voice in the back of his head Rythian teetered on the idea of reaching across the bar to pull a beer out of the mini fridge he knew stored the best imported ales. He glanced down the bar again to find Ridge by himself; the worker had disappeared into the mixture of people in the club. With a traveling sigh Rythian pushed his chest to the counter, crudely reaching his arms to the sleek appliance underneath. 

“So you just couldn’t wait could you?” Hearty chuckles startled Rythian’s working fingers, retracting back with his stretched arms.

He spouted a guilty grin, slowly sinking back into his seat, “Hey Ravs.” Rythian awkwardly held up his hand to give a belated greeting, soon busying his other fingers to scratch at the back of his neck, “Sorry, just thought since you guys were so busy I should help myself.”

The robust man behind the counter laughed again, “Ah no it’s good. We have been busy. So much so that Ridge actually willingly volunteered to help with a few things,” He jeered his thumb in the direction of the distracted owner, gazing up at the stage lights still cleaning the same glass, “Don’t think he was really made to do actual work though. Between you and me he’s a bit of a slow poke.”

Rythian smiled at the harmless scorn about their boss, relieved there was a true flaw to the man. Returning his attention to the counter Ravs had already uncapped one of his favorite drinks, “Ah, Thanks Ravs. This is exactly what I need.”

Busying himself with an order from a server Ravs gave a pleased nod, “And it’s on me, it’s the least I can do. With all these back to back shifts pretty hard to squeeze in anytime to socialize. I’m just glad you agreed to come in on your day off!”

The liquor was tangy on his tongue as Rythian’s first swig quickly turned into his fifth, “It’s almost like the old days, visiting you while you worked at the bar.” Smiling at another server who came up beside him he tried to keep conversation between the co-worker simple before they dashed off again.

Spinning back around mixing another concoction Ravs slid closer to the counter, “Yeah, almost just like the old days. Expect now we have strippers in the background!”

Broadening his lips Rythian sighed heavier than his last, “Expect now there are strippers…” He took another large gulp of his drink before setting the empty bottle on the marble surface, giving a wide hand gesture for another one.

A brash clunk of glass on the counter awoke Rythian from his inner dwellings, “You should enjoy the entertainment.”

Frantic eyes shot up, “Oh Christ Ridge,” Rythian breathed running a hand through his hair, “You almost gave me a heart attack!” Looking over the unfamiliar drink Rythian gave a full bodied shrug as he reached out accepting the glass.

Nodding to the stage Ridge couldn’t hide his haughty nature as his grin grew, “I have no clue why you would hate to come here on your day off. You get to see everyone perform…” His words wafted with his breath as his eyes again wandered to the stage. Ridge’s lips gently parted while his stare pierced straight ahead.

A new song had started, a light digitalized beat pumping through the room. Curiosity spiked Rythian’s mind, forcing him to twist in his seat. The timed changing lights lit every angle of the body poised on stage, back to the crowd and face to the pole. Recognising the tight blue and white stripped boy-shorts instantly, Rythian leaned his elbows back onto the counter, readying for the impending show, “Ah, Xephos is on.”

The muscles in Xephos’ legs shifted as he swayed his hips slowly back and forth. His arms slipped up the sliver pole as his toned bare legs splayed to hunker low to the ground. As the lyrics filled into the melody his body snapped around, letting the royal red coat slip off his shoulders and off to his side as he pulled back to his full height. Presenting himself dramatically to the crowd with a wide stretch of his arms he tipped the cheap pilot hat that adorned his head before letting it fly off into the audience like a discus. Xephos’ fingers griped securely to the smooth metal, bending his leg around the bottom of the pole to force his body to wrap around and spin.

_“Tonight I’m a let you be the captain.”_

Rythian shivered as Xephos defied gravity, steadily climbing the steel rod making the feat look natural. Once high enough he turned himself upside down and spread his legs again to a full split. Rythian rolled his eyes as he watched the man slowly climb down using only the strength in his hands.

Rythian would never admit that what Xephos did took immense muscle power and dexterity; he never would, even if interrogated. Nor would he ever admit his jealously as Xephos was the only dancer in the current group who had the confidence to work the pole properly, everyone else either ended up knocking their head against the dense metal or having too slippery of a grip. He could almost hear Xephos’ words in the back of his mind after every practice, his sharp voice would always promise to teach everyone to masterfully use the pole, even if it meant for stricter rehearsals.

Wincing at the thought of having longer practices Rythian looked over his shoulder. Ravs had busied himself with an extra order while Ridge had picked up another glass, though his attention was glued to the stage. Rythian chuckled before looking back at Xephos who had moved away from the pole to flaunt himself around using the full length of the stage. Xephos was always a crowd favorite, the conviction he displayed paired with his fluid movements never failed to stir the audience.

“How is he always so on point?” Rythian grumbled, annoyed by how easy Xephos made everything look, “He’s always perfectly in time with the music too…” Taking a long awaited swig he tried to turn back around, avoiding the enticing dance.

Coming back to earth Ridge registered Rythian’s words, “Yes he is quite good… he does get in a lot of practice.”

Lips scrunched back to Rythian’s face as he tried to keep his imagination from pondering on the thought, loathing what his mind would conclude with. He turned back to Ravs in a desperate attempt to preoccupy himself but Ravs gave the same distressed eyes back.

Rushing to find something to divert his mind Rythian inhaled the rest of his drink, sputtering as his lung disagreed with his sudden choice. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he reluctantly set the glass back down.

“Go easy there Rythian. You need to pace yourself or you’ll be done before the hour is out.” Bringing out his own rag from his back pocket Ravs swept the cloth along the cold surface, “Ridge can you get him a water? And stop giving him hard stuff for the night. He’s supposed to keep me company, not pass out on me.”

Pointed eyes flashed over to the two men, “Occupied…” He hissed out compelling his chin higher. Ridge’s eyes absorbed the glittering lights deep into his mind as his tongue instinctively slithered out to wet along his bottom lip. His teeth gripped vainly at the plump flesh as his jaw shifted in tiny increments. Rythian tried not to think about what dark thoughts were brewing in his mind as he turned back what was spawning the change in Ridge.

Xephos was too talented for his own good, and of course that was another fact Rythian would never admit. As he slowly pulled his hands along his exposed chest and tossed his head back Xephos’ legs bent again. The tall shinning boots cushioning Xephos’ feet pushed his calf muscles to display prominently, the defining lines boarding smoothly with his skin. As he snapped back up his fingers toyed with the hem of his only clothing item, hiking it impossibly higher in a mock innocent blush. Another judder of Xephos’ hips and Rythian had to stop his shameless staring. He felt unbelievably dirty leering at a co-worker in such a way and thanked the high heavens as the song soon drifted off.

Releasing a much needed pent up breath of air Rythian reached for the glass of water Ravs had graciously left him while his mind was wholly gone. He wasn’t surprised at all when he heard Ridge’s hands clap in a measured and deliberate way showing his strange form of appreciation.

The ice in his drink clinked soundlessly as he raised the chilled glass to his lips, grateful for the mental cool off. A creak from the stool next to him brought a strident alarm in the back of his closed eyes as he sadly was repealed from his moment of rest.

Next to him, sitting with a posture as straight as the pole he was just dancing on was Xephos, grinning casually. He coolly signalled with the tip of his finger for Ridge to lean closer to the counter, and he did, obedient as ever. Xephos propped himself higher with a press of his palms to the marble for his mouth to brush Ridge’s ear. As Ridge’s eyes closed to concentrate solely on Xephos’ words Rythian knew what was being uttered was purely relationship orientated, business of another kind. Ridge may be the face of the club but it was always questioned amongst the ranks how much control he really had with Xephos continuously whispering in his ear.

“Oh hey there Rythian!”

Rythian’s eyebrows shot up on his forehead as he felt a hand on his thigh. “I didn’t know you were coming in today, thought you had the night off.”

Rotating in his seat Rythian tried to give a comfortable smile, “Yeah, I’m here to visit with Ravs…” Xephos’ smile was remarkably pure for a man who just erotically presented himself on stage. The fingers tensed on his pants as Rythian gently pushed them away, Xephos never exactly knew what a personal space bubble was. “You were, uh, good up there.”

Rythian tried to ignore the sweat that gleamed across every inch of skin on Xephos’ body, or how his chest still strained to lift fully before relaxing down and he especially tried to ignore of the small strip of fabric that hardly covered anything at all.

The snap of the towel hit hard against the back of Rythian’s head, shooting a needling pain to trickle across his skull. His chin tucked down as he prepared for a worse follow up but lighthearted chuckles brought back his curious eyes. Ridge stood pugnaciously with the towel in hand, seemingly ready to strike again. Rythian held his hands up in surrender as Xephos continued to laugh beside him, “I was just looking!” Rythian protested as he tried to make himself look smaller.

“Ridge,” Xephos chuckled softly as he snatched the towel from the man’s hands, “Behave…” His voice dipped for a split second to match his narrowing eyes, “Rythian was just trying to give a compliment.”

Ridge’s nostrils flared as he held back a rebuttal but Xephos only smiled as he used the towel to dab at his brow. “I for one appreciate the compliment,” He sighed contently as he casually dropped the rag onto the counter, “Thank you.”

The soft peck of lips on his cheek threw Rythian wildly off guard. If he wasn’t too busy fretting about the state of his own life he’d wonder if Xephos was deliberately trying to make Ridge treacherously jealous. Immediately Rythian tried to brush the other away, not even risking a glance at the angered club owner. “Come on Xephos, no big deal…” Rythian’s laugh stuck in his throat, just like how his toes stuck when he tried on his first pair of high heeled boots.

With a devious snarl Ridge freed his hands of any distractions, “Yes Xeph, it’s no big deal…” His voice droned soullessly as he secured his presence, both hands flat against the counter.

“Oh you idiot, come here,” Xephos taunted as he extended his imploring arms to the passive aggressive man. He offered his fingers as harmless but at the corner of his lips he tucked his mischief.

Without entirely realizing his own actions Ridge allowed himself to be coaxed into the grip, surrendering as the nails dug into his scalp. Their lips joined after small puffs of their breath mingled, letting their minds sync before they did.

As he felt like an unholy intruder Rythian distracted himself with another drink Ravs had left for him before he had to hurry to the opposite end of the bar. When he guzzled it back he felt his tongue give thanks as the liquor sizzled against his taste buds. He shifted his eyes to check on the engrossed duo, glad to see they had moved from their waltz of lips to playful gazing.

“So,” Rythian sighed, placing his empty glass back to the counter, “Who is on next?”

Rythian could swear he heard Ridge mumble out a cheap joke about who was on first but it was lost as Xephos’ voice spoke over him, “Well… the next actual routine should be starting up soon,” His eyes darted to the dancers on stage who casually sauntered about, acting as filler between the practiced shows. “I think-“

“Next up is your booty call.” Ridge chuckled as he let his comment overpower Xephos’ answer.

“What?” Teeth clacked as Rythian bit out the word, “Don’t you dare fucking call him that.” His voice was strong and deliberate as his chest rose through heavy breaths. The eyebrow raise Ridge directed his way signalled that he had become too transparent. Rythian creased his face, “It’s complicated alright…”

Ridge smacked his lips together with a laugh, “Well that’s the worst thing you could do, develop feelings for a stripper.” A brash middle finger from Xephos was expected as Ridge took it into his hands to plant a soft kiss at the knuckle, “They’ll dance so easily into your life and crush you with a step of their heels.”

Pushing his lips to the side of his face Xephos struggled to hide his satisfied grin as he tugged his hand back, “Anyway, now that we’ve heard from mister doe eyed over there,” Pouting his lips at the other Xephos cherished the way he was mirrored back, “I don’t think Lalna will actually be too happy to see you here tonight.”

Halting his fiddling with a branded coaster Rythian lifted his head, “And why is that?” He whipped his head around and hardened his tones, “What happened?”

“It’s just that he’s trying out a new routine, something Ridge pressured him into.” The tall man rubbed fingers along his neck to sooth his skin, “He hasn’t had too much practice of it since he refuses to do it when you’re around so it’s not his best…”

“He’s a natural at it; he just has to realize that.” Ridge’s voice again drifted atop of Xephos’.

Rythian cleared his throat to bring the attention back to him, “But why wouldn’t he want me to see it?”

Chewing gently on his bottom lip Xephos breathed in deeply, “Well,” He sighed louder than he expected, “I think it’s because in this routine he’s a bit more… vulnerable than normal.”

The word rattled inside of Rythian’s skull, “Vulnerable..?” It was hard for Rythian to imagine Lalna feeling in such a way, especially since a typical working night entailed walking around practically naked for strangers. “Ridge, what exactly are you making him do?”

Humming in response Ridge only smiled, latching his hands to Xephos’ shoulders to take over the job of massaging his muscles.

Rythian grimaced, “Well if he doesn’t want me to see it than I should go.”

“No hey, hold on!” Xephos’ piped in to deter the man’s exit, “Stay, he won’t be able to see you through the stage lights, we’re too far back. Besides you- Ridge could you just..!” Xephos shuffled in his seat to turn his back to the bar, “Okay.” He granted the man access to his shoulders again before continuing his train of thought, “You might as well see it, you’re going to eventually.”

Contemplating over his choices Rythian looked back to the stage. The casual dancers were leaving and the lights were changing to suit the mood of the performance, a mixture of light colours dotted the empty platform. “I’ll stay. See what he’s been hiding from me.” Rythian sat back in his seat, letting his spine hit the edge of counter as he crossed his arms tightly to his chest. He was determined to find out why the other was so fixed to be secretive.

Another low laugh from Ridge was ignored by Rythian’s ears as curtains closed around a section of the stage. Undoubtedly props were being moved in and a beginning presence was needed to be secured. Curiosity exploded in Rythian’s mind as he uncrossed his arms to wring his hands together, his impatience was setting his thoughts aflame.

Eventually, but not soon enough for Rythian’s liking, the curtains were pulled back. A curved creamy sofa with golden trim and swirls sat perfectly in the bright lights, overflowing with velvety colourless pillows and draped elegant fabrics. Lounging quietly face down in the center of the large furniture piece lay a supple body adorned in priceless fabrics and ribbons of all kinds. Legs hung leisurely in the air, displaying the long white stockings and frilly grater that decorate the hips. The sweet and simple high heels clicked together as feet were adjusted, shifting with the changing ribbon wrapped arms. Sheer loose fabric with yellow metallic buttons formed a sort of see-through vest, elegant yet scant. 

Rythian felt as if he was trying to swallow daggers while his eyes stuck to the relaxed blonde. Reminding himself to breathe Rythian inhaled sharply as his mind raced, madly speculating what Lalna was going to do.

Music flowed through the speakers; a repetitive sequence of notes strummed on an electric bass started the scene off. A ribbon wrapped arm stretched off the sofa, flexing its fingers. The music built itself up in a brief moment of suspense, waiting for the lyrics.

As the first words dripped from the singer’s lips Rythian could feel his stomach pulse as he recognized the song.

Soft arms rubbed unhurriedly down the sides of the body, as the legs slowly kicked through the air. One hand decided to stay low and fiddle mindlessly with the top of the lacy pair of undergarments while the other traced back up to hook suggestively into Lalna’s bottom lip. Folding his body slowly Lalna raised himself, ass first into the air before almost begrudgingly pulling his top half with him along the soft fabrics. His hands trailed up his body to tangle within his mused hair while the slackly wrapped ribbons began to peel away from his arms.

Gradually, he lowered himself back down to the sofa, pressing his back into the arm of the furniture item. Pulling his legs out from under him he laid back comfortably before popping the snaps on his translucent vest. He rubbed gentle fingers on his chest once it was fully exposed, leading his free hand down to his groin.

_“I don’t want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself.”_

With the song Lalna grabbed at himself, arching his back to push his hips into the air. His mouth opened as if he was letting off a breathy moan pressing his messy hair into the cushions.

Rythian would argue it was the alcohol finally registering with him but something of a possessed drum had replaced his heart. His hand was feverishly trying to hide his mouth as his fingers continued to move, nervously shifting around his chin. Rythian’s other hand had found its place, clinging to the elbow of the frantic arm as he held air longer and longer in his lungs. He tried to speak but could only close his jaw with tiny incoherent noises.

Bringing his body up again Lalna strode slowly off and away from the sofa, letting every ribbon slowly detach from him. His cheeks dusted a gentle red, whether it was sincere or a faux rouge was undisclosed. The pouty lips and rounded cheeks hardly distracted the crowd as he glided out of the vest, one arm at a time. Wolf whistles and full bodied cheers erupted as he swung the fabric around, slowly releasing it in no particular direction.

With sluggish turn of his body Lalna gave the audience a full view of his backside, lithely moving about. He griped his hands to his hips to sway around, showing off the shelf of frills attached to the back of the white panties before devilishly smacking his own bottom with a playful smile.

“I told you he would be a natural at this,” Ridge smiled with a wiseacre tone, “He can play the part of dirty-innocent so well.” Giving his working fingers a break Ridge titled his head to watch Rythian cross his legs and suck at his lips, “And judging by your reactions you would agree as well, right Rythian?”

The lax duo stuck their sight to the silent man who squirmed in his seat. Placing a gentle hand to his own shoulder to hold the tired fingers that lingered on him Xephos spoke up, “Rythian? Are you alright?” They waited for an answer that never came, watching how Rythian’s fingers gripped at his shirt collar.

Twiddling the fabric between his fingers Rythian tried to swallow again, feeling as though his mouth had dried to a barren wasteland. His eyes lingered on the blonde who had turned back around to sit on his knees, playing along with the words in the song.

“I just…” Rythian’s voice cracked as he watched clasped hands rubbed up against Lalna’s mouth, “I…” Snapping his head around Rythian opened his mouth as if you say something but only breaks of air came out. He took in a ragged breath through his nose and nodded, “Sorry about this.” His hands instantly grabbed at the bottom of his shirt to pull it up over his head.

Ridge’s eyelids drew together, “Rythian, don’t even think about it.”

Tossing his shirt behind the bar Rythian jumped off the stool, “Sorry, I need to.”

“Rythian!” Ridge barked, shooting the tall man an intense stare.

Merely smiling, Xephos watched as Rythian let the last of his uncertainties go, “Tell Ravs when he gets back that I’m sorry for bailing on him.”

Snarling in the back of his throat Ridge mumbled a few short words about crowd control as he leaned forward to bury his face in Xephos’ hair, “Cheer up Ridge,” The man who was being used as a pillow cooed, “This could turn out better than you think. Let’s just wait and see…” Xephos’ long fingers scratched behind Ridge’s ear as they both watched Rythian push through the chairs to get to the stage.

Unhappy customers nosily voiced their dislike as Rythian bumped into one after another, rushing to make it to the stage. He could feel a nervous sweat begin at the top of his forehead but it was the least of his concerns as his body hit the elevated platform. He heard more murmurs as he hoisted himself up with ease, setting his feet to the polished ground.

Gazing off in front of him Rythian’s eyes found Lalna, startled and hesitant. As Rythian took a step towards him Lalna took a step back, his legs shaking as he stood on his spiked heels. With a tender smile Rythian stretched out a pleading arm as he moved closer to Lalna again.

Lalna’s hands drew back in hide behind him; his face puffing as if he was a child caught stealing from the cookie jar. Rythian offered up both arms as he listened to the chorus of the song again, “Do you think of me?” His playful question about the song brought his hips to dip and his shoulders to sway with the beat.

With large eyes watching Rythian fall out of his normally reserved character Lalna couldn’t help the tooth filled smile that spread across his face. He wiggled in place before launching himself at Rythian, latching arms around his torso and slamming their hips.

Rythian could feel their bodies rub smoothly together as Lalna’s hair massaged into his shoulder. He took in a deep breath, feeling all of his nerves spark in unison. He pushed tightly against Lalna to feel even closer, their naked chests rising as one.

Dissatisfied jeers emanated vociferously from the audience, angry to see their entrainment had been disturbed. Rythian smiled contently as he heard the ridiculous words, slowly swaying back to the music, still attached to Lalna, “What do you say to finishing your show?” Rythian’s words spilled out in a seductive manner.

“I do…” Lalna whispered as he looked up at Rythian’s perplexed face.

“You do what?”

“When I touch myself, I think of you.” True blushing scattered Lalna’s cheeks as he confessed, “I imagine it’s you doing it…”

Quietly choking out a broken chuckle Rythian’s eyes fell to look over the blonde with a smile, “We’ll have to fix that won’t we…” Rythian’s fingers laced fluidly through the frill of Lalna’s lacy bottoms, “Because I want to be the one doing it.” He bunched the fabric between his fingers as he kneaded at the scrumptious flesh.

A gentle purr escaped Lalna’s lips as he pushed into the gluttonous hands. He stepped back and snapped his teeth suggestively, rocking his hips to the music again. Rythian followed the act as he rubbed a hand down his own chest, popping the fly of his jeans. Lalna pushed a feathering hand down Rythian’s chest, briefly rubbing the heel of his hand against his crotch before retracting his fingers back.

The audience seemed subdued to a low buzz as the show changed slightly from a solo to an erotic sort of tango. Both trained men flowed with the music, bodies slinking leisurely as Lalna circled around Rythian, as if to entice him further into the dance.

Hooking his thumbs into the elastic band of Lalna’s panties Rythian caught the illusive man, bringing him close. Lalna’s back pressed snugly to Rythian’s chest as they continued to move with the music. Lifting his arms into the air Lalna danced in Rythian’s sturdy grip, feeling needy hips grind into him. He pushed back to tease the other but couldn’t suppress a real moan that fell from his lips as the force Rythian excreted bumped him.

As the main lyrics began to grown in a cycling fashion Lalna broke away, trying to lead the other with curved fingers and popping hips as he walked back to the sofa he started on. Rythian pushed his shoulders forward as he was lured over, licking his lips hungrily. The click of Lalna’s heels on the floor sprouted even more goose bumps down Rythian’s arms as he could feel everything in his being be led by the toying blonde.

Panting from excitement Lalna laid himself out on the sofa, opening his legs slowly to tempt Rythian even more. The half lidded eyes and wet lips were bolded by the reddened cheeks, tickled by the soft blonde hair. With a gentle pounce, Rythian climbed on top of Lalna, crawling in between the parted legs to find the desirable lips.

Their kiss was hasty and lacking in modesty as their bodies humped as if they were deprived of attention. The song had finally died down but their movements were far from stopping, rather they advanced quickly as Rythian snapped off Lalna’s garter, rubbing ravenously at his hips.

Frantic dancers erupted out from behind the curtains at the side of the stage. They grabbed at Rythian’s shoulders to pull him up but only received a possessive snarl as he tugged away to cement back to his musings. Unsure on how to proceed the dancers banded together to push the sofa back with them from where they came.

“Well, that actually did go better than expected.” Perked tones filled the shocked Ridge’s mouth, “I thought the crowd would go into frenzy if they saw someone just randomly go onto the stage.” With a perfectly polished glass in hand Ridge delicately spun his wrist to see every sparkle in the angled cup, “I wonder how they would feel about starring in porn…”

Xephos snorted, “Give them time, they might actually agree to it. For now I just hope this stops their yammering for a while, they both just needed a good fuck.” Sloshing around the tall glass of water in his hand Xephos gave a curious look to the mischievous grin in front of him.

“Would you say that _you_ need ‘a good fuck’, as you so put it?” Ridge’s devious eyes lit up as he casually laid his arms along the countertop.

Responding with a squeak of his lips Xephos mocked a frown, “Sorry, but they say its bad business to sleep with your boss.” His teasing lowered in tone as he felt hot breaths creep closer to his face.

“Want to test that theory?”


End file.
